Section de haute sécurité
by Winter Night Silver
Summary: Elle se rappela le moment où ils étaient venus la chercher, Harry , Ron et Ginny.  Il était environ seize heures, elle se préparait un thé, quand quelqu'un toqua à la porte, encore vêtu de son pyjama et avec les cheveux emmêlés, elle s'avança pour aller
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour! A la base je voulais faire un one-shot, d'un page finalement ça en fait trois ^^

**Les aléas de l'écriture ? Cette fic est principalement narrative, avec peu de dialogue, je tiens a vous prévenir. Merci a toutes celles qui ont reviewer mes deux précédentes histoires , ça m'a tellement fait plaisir ! Je me suis sentis comme wonderwoman ! =)**

**Pour une fois que j'oublie pas;**

**Disclamer: blablabla les personnages ne sont pas à moi blablabla je ne me fait pas d'argent.**

Elle se réveilla doucement en gardant ses yeux fermés, savourant ce moment de quiétude, ou l'on ne se rappel encore de rien. La chaleur des rayons du soleil caressait sa peau, la jeune fille commença à bouger doucement, s'imaginant être en vacances dans une maison au bord de la mer.

Puis la réalité la frappa , elle était dans cette endroit abominable, où on l'avait envoyé pour_ son bien_.Cela la faisait bien rire, le vieux fou avait un digne successeur, en son ex-meilleur ami. La jeune Griffondor avait toujours été persuader que chacun doit choisir sa voix et être libre de faire ses choix.

Ces traitres, comme elle les appelait maintenant, l'avait placé ici. Dans la section psychiatrique de haute sécurité de Saint-Mangouste, en cet horrible lieu ou il était impossible de pratiquer toute magie. Il y avait Askaban pour les meurtriers et cet sections pour les fous. Pourtant elle ne l'était pas. Folle.

Elle se rappela le moment où ils étaient venus la chercher, Harry , Ron et Ginny. Il était environ seize heures, elle se préparait un thé, quand quelqu'un toqua à la porte, encore vêtu de son pyjama et avec les cheveux emmêlés, elle s'avança pour aller ouvrir.

Hermione eut un sourire ironique en repensant à ce moment, elle n'aurait jamais du ouvrir, elle aurait du fuir.

Ils étaient là tout les trois , avec eux deux hommes habillé en blouse blanche. La jeune fille eut un mouvement de recul et laissa échapper sa tasse qui se fracassa au sol. Elle savait qu'ils allaient l'emmener, l'enfermer, et jeter la clé. Elle c'était débattu comme une damnée , les blessant au passage, hurlant a s'en rompre les cordes vocales.

Quand elle était arrivé là , on lui avait fait visiter , enfin si l'on pouvait appeler ça comme ça. Une chambre par « pensionnaire » , une salle commune avec bibliothèque et cheminée, un « jardin » fait magiquement , fausse herbe, faux ciel, faux tout.

Ils étaient une vingtaine, elle avait pleuré quand elle avait commencé à les rencontrer, ils avaient tous au minimum trente-ans de plus qu'elle. Les six premiers mois elle n'était pas sorti de sa chambre,la prise de sa baguette, la trahison de ses amis, l'enfermement, tout cela était trop dur à supporter.

Une nuit, elle avait entendu des hurlements, déchirant le silence, remplis de douleur. Celui du nouveau avait-elle pensé.

Elle avait ouvert très discrètement sa porte. Le choc lui fit le même effet qu'un stupéfix. Un jeune homme , grand et maigre se débattait, ses vêtements étaient sales et déchiré par endroit, ses cheveux blond presque blanc lui arrivant au épaules partaient dans tout les sens. Drago.

Lui et les deux hommes qui le retenaient , se retournèrent brusquement vers elle. L'un d'eux aller parler, mais le jeunes homme hurla le prénom de la jeune fille. Un des infirmier le frappa pour qu'il se taisent, drago répliqua encore plus fort, hermione se précipita et bondit sur le deuxième qui s' apprètait a frapper le jeune homme. Elle le frappa encore et encore, pour toutes ses souffrances, pour toute cette horreur, pour défendre drago.

L'alerte fut donner, une dizaine d'infirmiers arrivèrent pour les maitriser et les mettre, tout les deux dans l'équivalent d'une cellule capitonné moldu.

Ils s'étaient détaillés longuement, avant qu'un mot ne soit prononcé.

- « Pourquoi tu es là ? » Lui demanda t-elle timidement

- « Parce que je me suis battu avec ces crétins ? » répliqua t-il

Elle soupira de soulagement. Drago Malfoy restera toujours Drago Malfoy.

Pendant la guerre, il avait combattu a leur côté, entre elle et lui une paix avait été instauré progressivement et ils étaient devenus assez proches, co-équipier dans la plupart de leurs missions. Malgré tout, à la fin de la guerre trop de mauvais souvenir les hantaient, et drago était aller vivre en Amérique. Cela faisait bien quatre ans, depuis la dernière fois.

- « On s'échappera de cet enfer, je te le promet » dit- il en soupirant.

- « Tu m'as manqué tu sais » rajouta -il doucement « dormons maintenant »

Elle hocha la tête, ils s' installèrent dans le lit, il la prit dans ces bras et commença à la bercer. Il n'était plus seul désormais, pensa t-il, avant de sombrer dans un profond sommeil.

**Merci d'avoir lu ! =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**La deuxième partie =)**

**Disclamer: blablabla ;)**

Il se réveilla sans faire un mouvement, hermione était lovée contre lui, endormie. Il la détailla, ses cheveux étaient toujours aussi touffus, cette constatation le fit sourire, rien ne change.

Elle était tellement frêle, comme si un mouvement pouvait la briser, elle semblait sans défense, chose ironique quand on se rappelait la scène de la veille.

Il continua à la contempler, il redoutait le moment où il devrait lui dire comment il avait vécu, ou plus tôt, survécu, là-bas. Si elle le rejetait en l'apprenant … Il chassa rapidement cette pensée.

Quel drôle d'endroit pour se retrouver, comment avait elle atterrit ici ? Par Merlin ! Et depuis combien de temps « logeait » elle là?

Elle commença à remuer, un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres, il la regarda se frotter doucement les yeux, puis comprendre que c'était vrai, il était bien là. Elle lui sourit en retour, une énorme bouffé de tendresse le saisi mais il ne fit aucun geste.

Ils restèrent à se contempler un long moment, une infirmière leur apporta leur petit-déjeuner, ils mangèrent paisiblement sans prononcer une parole. Chacun d'eux se sentaient complet en présence de l'autre.

Les repas et les nuits avaient passé, ils avaient regagné leurs chambres respectives.

La jeune femme lui avait expliquer son parcours, elle ne sortait plus de chez elle depuis la fin de la guerre, voyant régulièrement des morts, membres de l'Ordre ou des mangemorts, essayant d'oublié leur présence en ce plongeant comme à son habitude dans les livres. Elle avait aussi de violente crise de rage, où elle frappait les autres ou elle même.

Il savait qu' Ils ne la laisseraient jamais sortir, il n'avait pas eut peur quand elle lui avait tout raconté, c'était devenu un jeu entre eux, il lui demandait qui était là, de leur dire bonjour de sa part.

Une sorte de routine c'était installée, le matin ils s'entrainaient au combat au corps à corps, l'après midi ils discutaient de tout et de rien jouant à des jeux de société , sorcier ou moldu , et le soir il allait dans une de leurs chambres, buvant un thé se blottissant l'un contre l'autre , jusqu'à ce que le sommeil les gagnent.

Il n'était pas amoureux d'elle, pas encore du moins, il savait qu'il le pourrait, qu'il pourrait même l'aimer, cela semblait inévitable et tellement naturel. Hermione était la seule personne a qui il était vraiment attaché. Il avait envie de la faire sourire, de la rendre heureuse, de la protéger et cela datait de bien avant son « incarcération ».

Pendant la guerre, quand il avait vu sa propre tante la torturer, il avait disjoncter et lui avait lancé un des pires sort de magie noir possible, la victime mourrait lentement, très longtemps et dans d'atroce souffrance.

Elle était son oxygène dans ce monde de fou, il avait besoin d'elle. Malgré toute les cicatrices qui était les stigmates de tout ce qu'elle avait enduré, il y avait toujours cette part d' innocence et naïveté, qui le touchait au plus profond de son être.

« A quoi penses-tu ? » lui demanda t-elle

Il se contenta de lui sourire. Elle était là, avec lui c'est tout ce qui comptait.

Il n'avait pas reparler d'évasion, mais il observait les changement de garde, les différentes clés, les codes, le comportement de leur gardien. _Bientôt _se dit il , _bientôt ils partiraient_.

**Merci d'avoir lu ! =)**


	3. Chapter 3

**La fin ! enfin ! ahahaha … okay je sors ^^ **

**Disclamer: blablabla**

Il ne lui avait rien raconté de son passer, dire qu'elle ne voulait pas savoir aurait été un mensonge.

Trois mois déjà qu'ils étaient là , Harry et Ginny lui avait envoyé des lettres, elle ne prenait même pas la peine de les lire. Ils l'avaient trahis , condamnée à être enfermer jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

Elle n'avait que vingt cinq ans et ils avaient foutu sa vie en l'air. Ron osait même lui envoyé des lettres d'amour lui promettant de l'attendre, comme si elle en avait quelque chose à faire, tout ce que ces personnes lui inspiraient maintenant était un profond dégout.

Drago n'avait plus rien dit pour une probable évasion , _il avait du se rendre compte que c'était impossible_ pensa t-elle.

Au moins il était là, égoïstement elle était heureuse qu'il soit enfermé, non seulement parce qu'elle n'était plus seule désormais mais aussi parce que c'était lui.

Ils avaient beaucoup changé , ses muscles c'était développés suite a leur entrainement quotidien, ses cheveux avait tellement poussé qu'il les attachait, refusant obstinément de les couper, chose qui l'amusait beaucoup. Ses yeux aussi, il y avait cette étincelle et cette couleur, il était d'un bleu azur quand il était seul mais redevenait gris dès qu'une tierce personne était présente.

Sa manière d'être n'avait plus rien a voir avec avant , à poudlard il était toujours arrogant, se baladant comme si tout était à lui, posant régulièrement. Pendant la guerre, il était toujours tendu prêt a bondir ou dégainer sa baguette.

Dans cette horrible endroit, avec elle, il était naturel et simple. C'était tellement agréable pour elle qu'il soit là.

Puis un soir, il était arrivé dans sa chambre anxieux comme elle l'avait rarement vu et lui avait tout raconter. En Amérique il avait connu la drogue, la prostitution. Il lui avait décrit précisément tout les horreurs qu'il avait fait, et tut celle qu'on lui avait fait,des aurors anglais qui haïssaient les Malfoy l'avaient trouvé et reconnu puis l'avait emmener ici.

A la fin du récit du jeune homme, ils pleuraient tout les deux et comme a leur habitude c'était endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre leurs jambes entrelacés.

Le lendemain, après leur petit déjeuner, il lui avait demandé si elle maitrisait la magie sans baguette, elle avait hocher la tête en souriant, ne comprenant pas exactement pourquoi il lui demandait cela.

A 17h, il y eu un changement de garde, Drago hurla « maintenant ! » puis se précipita sur les infirmiers, leur brisant la colonne vertébral, pendant qu' hermione en faisait de même instinctivement. Il arracha le trousseau de clé, pris la main de sa compagne et il mirent à courir.

Elle n'aurait pu dire combien de temps ils avaient couru, ils couraient pour leur vie, pour leur liberté. Où combien de fois ils s'étaient battus Plus rien n'avait d'importance, juste lui et elle.

Après qu'ils se soient assez éloignés, elle sentit les bras de drago autour d'elle. Ils disparurent dans « plop ».

Elle se retrouva devant un mignon petit cottage au bord d'un plage. Il s'avança pour entrer, elle le suivit. L'intérieur était très chaleureux.

-« Un des seuls bien qu'ils me restent, inconnu de tous » lui dit il en souriant allègrement.

-« C'est parfait » lui commenta t-elle.

-« Aujourd'hui nous commençons vraiment à vivre » ajouta t elle rêveuse.

Il fit ce qu'il c'était interdit pendant leur « séjour », il s'approcha lentement d'elle la prenant dans ses bras musclés, puis timidement l'embrassa, donnant toute la tendresse et tout l'amour qu'il avait pour elle, celle ci lui répondit à son baiser avec la même intensité.

C'était vrai , aujourd'hui ils commençaient vraiment a vivre, plus a survivre dans un monde en guerre ou enfermés, à vivre libre._ Ensemble_.

**Merci beaucoup d'avoir réussi à tout lire , j'espère que cela vous a plus ! =)**


End file.
